


Beginning

by littlegreyfish



Series: Bubbling Up Drabbles [2]
Category: Frankenstein - Nick Dear
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreyfish/pseuds/littlegreyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I learned much in the beginning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the 30 Day Writing Challenge.   
> Prompt: Beginning

All at once, I was cognizant.

Aware of my existence and the thin membranes around me. Yes, I remember it too well. 

All at the same time, I hurt yet felt numb. It was a dark, red, damp world, and I was crowded against myself. I couldn’t breathe. I needed to get out. 

Stretch, stretch at the walls around me. Tear the membrane that is too different from my own flesh, but scarily similar too. And it was bright, bright with the world and life and light. So bright.

I had fallen to the ground. The ground that was hard and I did not yet know how to pick myself up from it. I had to learn to move. To crawl. To walk. To  run. Oh to run. It was exhilarating. Little did I know then in my newborn state that most of my running would be  away from people. 

People who hurt me. People who hit me and shouted and cursed my very existence. This existence that I did not choose. 

I learned much in the beginning. So very much. I learned that I am a monster, a freak, a  creature that is not to be messed with. The beginning was not kind.

But the beginning taught me to survive.


End file.
